


The Day is Magical Because of You

by kemoiunder



Series: EnnoTana Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chikara owns an apothecary, EnnoTana Week, EnnoTana Week 2018, Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, it was in the fantastical beasts and where to find them, it's a magical creature, mentioned friends but it could be anyone really, occamy egg, occamy mention, the bird serpent thing that newt caught in the teapot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Tanaka is excited to show his friend his latest find. His friend, who owns an apothecary, is astounded, but will it be sold to the highest bidder, or will it be kept?This is the second day of EnnoTana week! The prompt was Magic, so this is what came of it. It seems like Tanaka being a soft boy is the running theme for my works. If it seems either of them are out of character I apologize, but at the same time, I really enjoy them like this~.





	The Day is Magical Because of You

"Ryuunosuke~! I have some ingredients with your name on them!" Ryuunosuke chuckled at the words that met him as soon as he entered the apothecary. He both sold and bought different ingredients there. 

"Yes yes, I also have some things you might enjoy." He saw his friend Ennoshita brighten at the comment, and he was proud of what he had found. He had been doing this for a long time. He and Ennoshita had known each other for years, they went to school together; learned magic together. Potions had always interested Ennoshita, so it wasn’t surprising to Ryuunosuke when he had announced that he was opening up an apothecary to buy and sell ingredients. Ryuunosuke himself had always been interesting in Herbology, which was why when his friend had told him that he wouldn’t accept big companies for shipment, he started his own collecting business. Ryuunosuke would go out and find his own ingredients that he would then bring to Ennoshita, this day was no different. He had found many different magical plants but what he thought was the real kicker was an egg. Ryuunosuke wasn't completely sure what kind of egg it was, but it had the distinct feel of an occamy. The egg was heavy and silver, he was sure it would hatch very soon. 

Ryuunosuke had been surprised to find it where he did, there had been no signs of other eggs nearby, nor were there any signs that an occamy would be nesting in the area. It was just a single egg, holed up in a tree that he had stumbled across while grabbing some Leaping Toadstools that looked like they were going to stay put for a while. Ryuunosuke had been happy to find them, as they went for a pretty penny in a retail sense, let alone what Ennoshita could get for them. 

He dumped his findings onto the table usually reserved for such things, the individual ingredients all in their own containers. Ryuunosuke had kept the maybe-occamy egg in a different satchel, and he waited until Ennoshita had come to survey what he had found before pulling it out. The apothecary owner's reaction to the egg was understandable; a sharp gasp before gingerly taking it from Ryuunosuke's outstretched hand.

"Ryuunosuke-! Do you have any idea how rare it is to find an occamy egg?!" The man in question gave Ennoshita a look as if saying, 'Obviously.' before continuing to take out the ingredients he had found.

He knew the egg would be worth a lot of money, but he kind of hoped that Ennoshita would just keep the occamy fic himself. They were beautiful creatures, if they might have been a bit difficult to control. The cases of occamy not being controlled though were all cases of people having them after they were hatched. There were never any cases of them causing problems when the hatchlings imprinted on the handler.

"What do you intend to do with it?" Ennoshita's question was surely warranted. If Ryuunosuke chose to sell it to the highest bidder, sure he might come out of it with a lot of money, but the egg would also probably only be used in some odd potion or another similar way. If he chose to keep it, and hatch it, it may be an odd familiar, but occamy were very protective of their own. 

"I thought about making you hatch it." If Ennoshita hatched the egg, it would give Ryuunosuke more chances to see the other man, in behalf of checking in on the creature in question. But it also stemmed from the fact that he knew that Ennoshita desired a companion, and what better companion than a flying serpent that could change its shape to fit its container?

Ennoshita looked surprised at the thought, but he was also quick to give a genuine smile at the idea. "Would we be its parents?" Ryuunosuke heard the joking manner in which the other man asked the question.

"I was hoping for something along those lines, yes." Ryuunosuke could see that Ennoshita hadn't thought he would admit to having those kinds of thoughts. Their friends had been telling them that they should be together for years now, ever since they developed their current working relationship where one owned the apothecary and the other brought ingredients to the other. Of course, Ryuunosuke was not the only person to bring ingredients, as many other people did, but it was always with Ryuunosuke that the other man had had that friendly banter with.

Being honest with their feelings was never a thing either of them did though. Ryuunosuke would say that he was too busy to be tied down to anyone while Ennoshita would jokingly say that he hardly had the patience for himself, let alone another person. It was a strange dance the two had been performing all that time, and with Ryuunosuke's words the pretty picture shattered.

"You want-. You would want to raise this occamy together?" They both knew what the question really was, did Ryuunosuke want to be together with Ennoshita? 

A firm nod and, "Yes." was all that was needed before Ryuunosuke had his arms full of said man. The feeling was short-lived as Ennoshita almost immediately released his hold and began muttering under his breath all the things he would need to prepare for a hatching of an occamy. They were not the worst magical creatures to hatch by any means, but they were not easy either.

Ryuunosuke pulled the other man back towards him briefly, "Hey. You'll have plenty of time to go over the materials needed for that. We'll do it together."

Ennoshita smiled and gently set the egg on one of his work tables, making sure it was secured and wouldn't roll off before turning back into Ryuunosuke. They stood there for a little while, the other ingredients they both had spoken about basically forgotten with the new-found knowledge that they would finally be the couple that their friends all wished they would be. Ryuunosuke almost didn't hear his answer, spoken quietly but with no less reverence, and he knew they would be just fine, "Yes, together."


End file.
